Beauty and the Beast
by Lostwhisperer
Summary: Tale as old as time, the story of a cursed prince. Song as old a rhyme, the story of a commoner girl. Their Beauty and the Beast.


Yay a multi-chapter fic. This will only be about 5-6 chapters though.

Some basic info on it, it is a medieval AU as well as a spin of the Beauty and the Beast fairytale. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beast

The prince hated being confined to the castle that was hidden away in the woods, and for that he lashed at the people of the nearby village. He could never do anything about the villagers, who always looked freighted when their trails of delivery passed by or into castle; he was forced to stay inside. The doors would magically shut tight whenever he'd near them, a spell placed by an old wizard to keep the price away from the innocent people of the village.

The enchantment was for his own good and the good of the people, or so his parents had said, so that the curse wouldn't harm anyone. The curse placed on the young prince at birth. The wicked witch who had cursed the newborn had told the rulers 'Your son shall be a beast; he won't be able to tell friend or foe apart, cursed to kill.' With that the witch had vanished.

The king and queen had discarded this, forgetting the words the witch had said for ten years. Until the first day their son would get to spar with another living being. Both the prince and young knight he was fighting against had sworn not to harm the other. But once the duel started, something changed in the young prince.

A blood red aura had surrounded him, and he moved with inhuman speed. He slashed at the knight, who even with his life threated refused to harm the prince. The knight's lifeless body dropped to the ground and the formerly murmuring crowd had fallen silent. The king had rushed over to his son's side, and blinked in horror at the evil smile that the ten year olds face bore, and after minuets of silence the boy fell to the ground still alive but trembling. The king and the queen had spoken that night, and decided what was best for their child and for their people.

It was settled that the prince would be sent to live in the summer castle. He would have a small personal staff to attend to him and keep the only heir safe. A wizard was hired to place and enchantment on the castle so the price couldn't leave.

Once the prince was safely locked away the king and queen searched for the witch who had placed the curse. They finally found her one night; the royal guards caught her and locked her away in the dungeon. The king and queen begged her to undo the curse on their child, but the witch told them she couldn't undo a curse. The only way the curse would be broken was if someone was brave enough to look past the curse and truly fall in love with the prince. That was eleven years ago.

The prince, now twenty-one, knew this was hopeless; he was to be forever trapped in the castle, locked away like a wild animal. Who would ever love a beast? All the noble women where too scared for their lives to come near him. He growled as he paced back and forth by the fire place. The glowing flames cast a flickering shadow of the young man on the wall.

A maid glanced into the room her eyes trailing the prince, "Your highness, it is time for your supper," her voice held steady despite the note of fear in it.

The prince stopped and looked at the woman, "Leave, I'm not hungry."

The maid swallowed hard, "Prince Adam... You need to eat; it's not healthy for you to go so long without a proper meal." The maid knew she was testing her boundaries, but she kept her ground.

Prince Adam was in fount of the maid not a heartbeat after the words left her mouth. He glared down at the maid who involuntarily flinched away. "You do not command me, now be gone," each word was stressed.

The maid nodded her movements rigid as she took a step back. She turned on her heel and fled around a corner.

The prince rolled his eyes and turned away from the hall. Why did he have to have to have the worst possible servants with him here? He shook his head and moved to his throne like chair and sat heavily down into the plush cushions.

He glanced out the window, it was raining outside and fat drops of rain hit the windows, blurring everything. Something moved abnormally behind the pane of glass, whatever had moved was not a bush moved by the wind.

The prince rose to his feet and walked over to the window, which overlooked where the villages carts came and went, a small ally where supplies were brought in. Over the years Adam had learned when the carts came to deliver things and this was not one of those times.

The prince growled angrily and rushed out of the room, and to where the unloading ally was. As he reached the doors they locked themselves up. The prince cursed the enchantment on the castle and took a step back and the door unlocked. He spotted a knight; he never bothered to learn the servant's names, and called the knight over. "Get the intruder and bring them in for me to deal with."

The knight nodded and left the castle, the doors not locking at his touch. Minutes later the knight returned with a struggling from in his hands. The knight released the cloaked figure; the figure promptly fell to the ground but regained their composer and kneeled.

Adam dismissed the knight and looked over the figure; he bent down and tore the cloak away. The figure was a man dressed in tattered clothes, his black hair matted to his skull from the rain.

"Who are you and why where you stealing from Prince Adam the First of Vytal?"

The man looked up with tiny green eyes, a look of horror plastered onto his thin build, "You're the prince? Your highness you must accept my most sincere-"

The red haired prince cut the man off, "I don't need to accept anything from a mere peasant. Tell me what you were doing or I will kill you."

The man blinked, "Have mercy, I have no job back in the village, I had to steal. I have no money to support myself or my daughter. Please I'll do anything."

A smirk crossed the prince's face. So this man had a daughter, he was old enough for the girl to be around the prince's age. "Tell me about her, your daughter."

The man tilted his head to the side in confusion, "My daughter…" the man hesitated for a second before continuing, "Her name is Blake, she isn't much younger that you. She loves to read."

The prince tuned the man out, if he could get this man's daughter to fall in love with him he'd be free from this awful confinement. It would be easy to make a commoner fall in love with him, she be drawn to the charm of royalty, "I will let you go on one condition."

The man's green eyes filled with hope, and he folded his hands together, "Oh, anything sir."

"I want your daughter," Adam flashed the man a smile, "bring her here in two days' time. If you don't I won't hesitate to kill you."

The man looked up at the prince, his hopeful expression falling, "why do you want my daughter?"

Adam snorted, "That is none of your concern. Just bring her to me. You are free to go now; I will see you in two days."

He left the man sitting there and walked past the knight from earlier, "Take him away, he will return in two days,"

The knight saluted and walked way. The prince watched the knight pick up the male peasant and take him outside. Adam went to his study and sat down on one of the chairs, he propped his feet up on his desk and leaned back.

A smile tugged at his lips, he would be out of this prison soon. It would be all too easy to make a commoner woman fall for him. All he'd have to do was show her the richer life and she'd be all over him. He called the maid from earlier to prepare a room for the girl. He sat there a smile on his face he would happily await the key to his freedom.


End file.
